The problem that is solved by the present invention is the means for attaching the variable external fairing (flaps) to the exhaust nozzle by making it less complicated in construction, easier to assemble and disassemble and generally obviate the heretofore known problems encountered with the previously designed flaps. As is well known, the external flaps of the heretofore known designs are kinematically positioned by as many as six (6) different attachments. Some of these attachments are buried in the attendant kinematic structure making it difficult to assemble and disassemble. Because of the location of the attachment mechanism in these heretofore known flaps, the operator that assembles and disassembles these parts could be subjected to sharp edges when reaching inside when securing and removing the various attachment components during these operations.
External flaps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,813,395 granted to R. E. Meyers on Nov. 19, 1957 and assigned to United Technologies Corporation, the assignee common to this patent application and U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,225 granted to Camboulives et al on May 4, 1976. As noted from the specifications of these patents the attachment means are significantly different from the attachment means of the present invention and as will be described herein below, this invention simplifies the attachment structure and facilitates the assembly and disassembly of the external flaps.
This invention obviates the problems alluded to in the above paragraphs by including a sliding assembly at one end of the flap and a single attachment at the other end. The sliding assembly includes a pair of premounted rods or hinge links pivotally attached to the supporting structure in the exhaust nozzle. The rods may be permanently mounted during the build-up of the exhaust nozzle, so that they are already in place ready to receive the other attachment mechanism of each of the flaps. Complementary bushings are integrally formed on the flap and are adapted to accommodate the rods. In installing the flap to the exhaust nozzle, the operator positions the flap and aligns a first one bushing and further pushes on the flap so that first post engages its complementary bushing. The next post is aligned with its complementary bushing and the flap is positioned further so that the next post engages its complementary bushing and the flap is then moved to its desired position for full engagement of the rods with their respective bushings. Once this is accomplished the hinge on the opposite end of the flap is secured making the assembly and disassembly a relatively easy chore and avoiding the necessity of attaching components in blind locations which could be uncomfortable for the operator.